geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kowareta
"Break..." - Shiori Kowareta is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Rin, EndLevel, and Minaxa, and verified by Rin. It is Medium in length, being only 47 seconds long, but some say that it is harder than Bloodlust. Potato Brother says it is harder than Crimson Planet and Deimos because it is non-stop straight hell. The level was rated on August 23, 2019, and remained rated for 9 hours before being unrated due to hate and controversy. However, the next day it got rated for the second time. It is currently #10 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Deimos (#11) and below Lucid Nightmares (#9). Gameplay The level starts with an extremely tricky green orb jump. In addition, the level passes at double speed and the gravity change portals that further hinder the player. After a few seconds, the speed slows down, the music calms down, and the player enters a ship sequence with a narrow passage and several jump orbs. After that, the music becomes more intense, the mini-cube also acquires dash spheres, and the timings only increase. Next is the short stage of the mini-ball with timings, which will become the stage of the cube, which changes its size, and then the stage of the very heavy ship, which will soon become smaller. After that, the player must prepare for the drop, because everything is present in his gameplay, so this level is considered more difficult, even than Bloodlust: tiny parts, micro timings, as well as unstable speed are a sign of tremendous complexity. This extreme stage begins with the stages of a cube, a mini-airplane with a narrow aisle, a stage of a very narrow mini-wave with a bunch of portals for changing gravity and an airplane with micro-timings and direct flight. The complexity does not decrease, and further on the player awaits the unbearably difficult fanmade of Swing Copter, along with the dual of the spider and the cube, which will turn into airplanes, and after that, there is another cube with timings at the Plasma Pulse Finale level and the narrow passage to the UFO. Later, the player is waited for by unrealistically difficult timings of the ship sequences along with the UFO, and then the player is met: a wave that will decrease in a few moments, the extreme cube section along with a direct flight on the plane, and the final cube along with the flight, and later the player can calm down. There is a quick minor yellow jump orb until the level gets to the 100% mark and finishes off. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 474969. * The level contains 38,275 objects. * It is dedicated to DogGoesWoof. * The name "Kowareta" means "broken" in Japanese. * Crazen uploaded his own copy of Kowareta, verifying it himself, taking him 26,771 attempts. * K'owareta' has two official sequels that are released: Cognition by EndLevel (Extreme Demon 10*) and Shibireta by Lolwut (Insane 0*). ** There is an upcoming sequel named Wasureta and is set to be verified by Technical49. Walkthrough Category:Medium levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels